


Not Too Much

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Nines has never been able to make himself come, so he decides to request Connor’s help.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Not Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a thread on Twitter, and has not been altered or edited.

Nines moans, hips rocking up to press more firmly into the hand around his cock. "Connor..." The name comes out in a wet gasp as he feels the other hand dipping lower, lube-slicked fingers tracing the entrance there for a moment before one presses in, sinking deep inside him.

His predecessor watches from between his legs, a serene smile on his face as he works Nines over so thoroughly. Nines isn't sure where Connor got the experience, but it's clear from his confidence and ease that this isn't the first time he has given pleasure this way, and perhaps not just to himself.

"How does that feel, Nines? Good?" The tone the words held are teasing, suggesting that Connor knows exactly how it felt, but nevertheless Nines nods frantically, letting out a whine dripping with desperation that draws a chuckle from the other RK. Another finger is pushed in, the two moving inside him, not focusing on stretching him but just searching out that spot where Connor knows a bundle of sensitive wiring lays, just waiting to be played with...

"A-Ah!" Nines' head flies back, back arching at the powerful sensation that pulsed through him at the first firm touch. He'd only experienced this once before, fingering himself during a strong fit of arousal a few months ago. As it happened then, he feels his body reaching a new high quickly as Connor practically assaults his body with the dual pleasures of toying with his artificial prostate and stroking his blue-flushed cock. He feels something inside him building, but at the same time his chest tightens uncomfortably, and he can't stop himself from crying out, "Connor, Connor, stop!"

But Connor doesn't stop, in fact his strokes increase in intensity, grip tightening and hand moving faster despite his following pleads of "Too much!" Nines' hands twitch, and Connor must catch the movement because he warns, "Don't try to push me away, we're almost there. Let me make you feel as good as you deserve to."

Instead of letting them come up to stop Connor's touches, Nines forces his hands to tangle in the sheets around his head. This is why he asked Connor for help, because every time he felt himself approaching this cliff he just couldn't throw himself over the edge, always forcing himself to stop when he was just on the verge of orgasm despite the urge to bring himself to completion.

Connor won't do that, won't leave him floundering in the wake of his unfulfilled pleasure. The ball of arousal and anxiety grows inside him by the second, past what he's ever managed to withstand on his own, cresting, reaching a peak-

"Connor! Fuck!" Nines screams out his pleasure as his cock spurts over his chest, white bliss wiping his mind blank as he comes for the first time in his life. Connor keeps up his work, pushing Nines even higher through the orgasm itself and then the aftershocks that leave Nines a twitching mess, until he's shuddering and whimpering and only then does Connor pull away. He leaves, but is gone for less than a minute, hardly enough time for Nines' scattered brain to even notice, before he returns carrying a wet cloth, using it to gently clean Nines up before sliding next to him in the bed.

"How are you feeling," Connor asks gently, and at first Nines can only look up him dumbly, unable to fathom that his emotions could be unclear in this moment. When Connor's expression shifts to uncertainty Nines knows he has to assure him that he's satisfied - more than - with what just happened.

The first option that crosses his mind is to kiss him, and he doesn't have enough time to consider any other options before he's already done it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think! Also, don't be afraid to point out any mistakes; my editing process is minimal.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can also find my fics on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy).


End file.
